camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.74E
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.74e Release Notes Server Clustering March 2, 2005 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Housing Rent Due reminder messages will now be shown to any character on the account of the character who owns the house. Previously, rent messages would only be displayed if the current character was the owner of the house. Â - The artwork for instruments has been updated and new versions added. The first tier will be found on the lowest level items and has the appearance of an old, worn instrument. The next tier will be the most common and will be used for the majority of items found in crafting, stores, quest, or dropped by monsters throughout the Classic, Shrouded Isles, and Catacombs zones. The final tier is realm specific and is reserved for level 40 and 45 crafted instruments as well as level 49 or 50 items dropped by monsters. Â - A bindstone has been added to Innis Carthaig, Cornwall Station and Skona Ravine. The horse station in Skona has also expanded to include a healer, smith and vault keeper. Â - Certain undead monsters and rogue type monsters now use stealth graphics. Â - We have added a new facial customization slider, Mood, to the character creation menu for Catacombs models. This slider manipulates the facial expression of the model, from "angry" to "happy". Players may visit the facial customization NPCs (listed below) to reset their customization options to take advantage of the new mood sliders. Inconnu Crypt (Albion) - Lolicia the Magical Kobold Undercity (Midgard) - Jaron the Magical The Shar Labyrinth (Hibernia) - Dailliana the Magical Â NEW FRONTIERS NOTES Â - Healers have been added to the Portal Keeps in each Realm. Â CLASS CHANGES AND UPDATES Â - The delve information for the Bainshee's Disconcerting Yell spell line has been updated. Â - The Thane's damage spell line, Thor's Minor Bolt, now has a slightly different icon than the instant damage spell line, Toothgrinder's Hoof. Â - The spell message received when casting the Lesser Aura of Speed spell has been corrected. Â - The following Thrust styles now have corrected style icons: Sever, Wildcat, and Wildsting. Â CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Hibernia Encounters Â - (Level 1-5) Newcomers to the realm should beware Dwayne, a mischievous lugradan who seeks to relieve the young heroes of Hibernia of their gold and their lives. Dwayne lives in the hills outside of Mag Mell and delights in making life miserable for adventurers levels 1-5 Â Â - (Level 12) Vengeful spirits of the fae are said to haunt dead trees near the road south of Tir na mBeo. Travelers should take care not to stray too far from the road. Â - A lucradan possessing unusual illusionary powers and claiming to be a jester has been spotted in Connacht along the river. Â - A set of standing stones in a valley between Mag Mell and Mardagh have been claimed by a crazed nature elemental. Â - It is rumored that the pond south of Tir na Nog has become home for a corrupt water elemental. Â Albion Encounters Â - (Level 1-5) Young adventurers in the area of Camelot Hills should keep an eye out for the spriggarn, Dipplefritz. He is a great magician and a worthy foe for adventurers from levels 1-5. Â - (Level 12) The Goblins in the South Black Mountains have been witnessed wielding strange and powerful elemental magics. Sightings of their strange rituals have been reported along the north bank of the river. Â - Murmurs among the common folk indicate a the grove nymphs in Salisbury Plains have found a queen to lead them. Â Â - The local faeries have had an adverse effect on the wildlife in a pond near Cotswold. Â - A powerful Filidh has been sighted near Salisbury Bridge. The Filidh is rumored to have control over all four elements. Midgard Encounters Â - (Level 1-5) Youthful heroes patrolling the hills around the town of Mularn should keep an eye out for the Trapper Hall. Hall feels he owns the hunting grounds around the town and he will react angrily towards any adventurers he feels are invading his territory and livelihood. Adventurers from levels 1-5 should keep a sharp eye out for Hallâ€™s traps as well as the angry trapper himself. Â - (Level 12) A powerful Norseman warrior has disappeared near the lake on the road to Svasud Faste. It is feared he may have fallen prey to the foul Vendo magic. Â - A pair of vendo brothers with a unique talent have been spotted in northern Mularn. Â - A hobgoblin prankster in the mountains west of Jordheim has obtained a minor magic item that has given him abilities that set him above and beyond his kin. Â - The vendo are rumored to speak praise of a large bear like creature in the mountains southeast of the Vendo Caverns. Â Quests - General Â - Heretics - We have added the ability for Heretics to trade their leather armor from the New User quests (given by Master Frederick) for cloth armor. Heretics can turn in their unuable leather armor to the Heretic trainers in Camelot, Caer Gothwaite, or the Inconnu Crypt and receive cloth armor in return. Â - Vampiir - We have added the ability for Vampiir to trade in their cloth, nature-based leather armor, and reinforced armor from the New User quests (given by Addrir) for leather armor. Vampiir can turn in their unusable armor to the Vampiir trainers in Tir na Nog, the Grove of Domnann, or the Shar Labyrinth and receive leather armor in return. Quests - Hibernia Â - The Broken Seal - Vampiir will now receive the Waterspun Belt instead of the Waterspun Belt of Fortitude for this quest. Vampiir with the Waterspun Belt of Fortitude may return it to Druid Tobryn and receive their new reward. Â - In an effort to make obtaining tradeskill quests less confusing, we have modified the dialog of all the tradeskill masters. The masters will now offer players the quests based on their level (junior, journeyman, senior, and master). The actual quests themselves have not changed. Â Â - The Devilâ€™s in the Details â€“ In Mag Mell, Sentinel Maitias is looking for players between levels 1 and 4 to help him deliver some supplies. Â - Getting a Grip â€“ Near the Shrouded Isles portal just outside Mag Mell, Sentinel Geruwyn has just returned for battle and is looking for players between levels 2 and 5 to help him fashion a new grip for his sword. Â - Flagging Morale â€“ Sentinel Geruwyn, located near the Shrouded Isles portal, is searching for players between levels 3 and 6 to help him raise his troopsâ€™ morale. Â - Fog of War â€“ Sentinel Maitias, stationed in Mag Mell, is looking for players between levels 4 and 7 to help him complete a report on a recent battle. Â - Hats Off to Molanoho! â€“ Melanaha, of Mag Mell, is having trouble meeting the demand for his hats and is looking for players between levels 5 and 8 to help him gather new materials. Â - Innis Island Upkeep (Levels 30-32) â€“ Talriese, in Innis Carthaig, keeps an eye on the island to the west of the town. She needs someone to patrol the island while she attends to some business. Quests - Midgard Â - "Friendly Favor" mini (level 21-23) Pruglar, the stable master of Huginfell, is in need of a favor. His stable boy quite so he is unable to make his delivery to his friend in Vasudheim. It is important that the crate of supplies get to Aud the healer as soon as possible. Â - Brutal Chains - Hunters will now receive leather armor as their reward instead of studded. Â - In an effort to make obtaining tradeskill quests less confusing, we have modified the dialog of all the tradeskill masters. The masters will now offer players the quests based on their level (junior, journeyman, senior, and master). The actual quests themselves have not changed. Â - Halbranâ€™s Return (Levels 30-32) â€“ Jonarra, in Skona Ravine, is trying to find her lost brother. She can be found near the stable master. Â - The Red Daggers â€“ The dverge smith will no longer wander away from the forge, allowing players on the Red Daggers quest to speak with him. Quests â€“ Albion Â - "Impressing Commander Hayward" mini (level 21-23) Pethos wants to stop nightly invasions of his stables by small skeletal centurions. By doing so he hopes to get the attention of the infamous Commander Hayward. Pethos dreams of being a Defender of Albion or to at least safely stable the commanders horse. Â - In an effort to make obtaining tradeskill quests less confusing, we have modified the dialog of all the tradeskill masters. The masters will now offer players the quests based on their level (junior, journeyman, senior, and master). The actual quests themselves have not changed. Â - Against the Grain â€“ In Cotswold, Laridia the Minstrel is searching for players between levels 1 and 4 to help her investigate a rumor she heard. Â - Nuisances â€“ Heretics who are stuck on step 4 of this quest will now be able to receive their reward from Master Frederick. Â - Traitor in Cotswold â€“ Heretics who are stuck on step 5 of this quest will now be able to receive their reward from Master Frederick. Â - Frontiers â€“ Heretics who are stuck on step 8 of this quest will now be able to receive their reward from Master Frederick. Â - Collection â€“ Heretics who are stuck on step 8 of this quest will now be able to receive their reward from Master Frederick. Â - Beginning of War â€“ Minstrels who are stuck on step 18 of this quest will now be able to receive their reward from Master Frederick. Â - A Few Repairs (Levels 30-32) â€“ Brice Yarley, in Cornwall, needs to gather some supplies to repair the fence protecting his giant rooters. Monsters - General Â - The named monsters that are not involved in quests have been updated to use a few styles or spells and their treasure updated accordingly. NPCs - General Â - (Midgard) Poison Merchants have been added to each of the towns in the classic Midgard zones. Â Â Â TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Aerus Encounters Â - Players wishing to acquire a music box for Cloudsong may now start talking to Destin without going to see Eramai first. Oceanus Encounters Â - The Naxes Tidal Lord will now wait a small amount of time after he believes combat is over before disappearing. This will prevent a rare situation that could cause the Tidal Lord to disappear in the midst of combat. Â - The triton shaman who holds the necklace Antioos seeks will now give the entire battlegroup credit when he is slain. Only the slaying group will actually be given the necklace, but anyone who is granted credit will have their journal updated accordingly. Only one set of items per raid needs to be collected for everyone with credit to proceed. Â - Legendary sea monsters have been sighted in Oceanus Hesperos and Oceanus Notos. Stygia Encounters Â - Tutankhsekhmet has been given a slightly more restrictive area to wander inside. Volcanus Encounters Â - Killing Malamis, will now give credit to a group as well as a battlegroup. Â Â Monsters/NPCs: Â - The apprentices in the Havens of Aerus and Volcanus now give out the correct scroll location information. (Corresponding to all of the scroll changes originally launched in 1.74) Â CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Instanced Adventuring Â - Both exits from inside the Goblin's Cookery will now allow the player to successfully zone out. Quests - Midgard Â - The Conflict - Players that fail to defeat the half orc and gnoll warbosses or fail to receive credit for killing them can return to Corderan to try again. Â Dungeons Â - Mongrel, Knell, Manicom, and Carrion inside the Hibernian Deadlands will now appear with a greater frequency. Â - Healer monsters in many dungeon zones in Catacombs have had their radius in which they will heal allied monsters reduced by half. Monsters/NPCs - Albion Â - Hastener En'teliane has been moved next to the Obelisk in the Inconnu Crypt. Monsters/NPCs - Hibernia Â - Hastener Al'yrisa has been added to the Shar Labyrinth. She can be found near the Obelisk. Â Items Â - (Hibernia) Vumsi's Blade of Vengeance can now be recharged. Â Â - (Hibernia) Fallen Hero Bracer now has a bonus to Celtic Spear skill instead of Spear skill. Â FOUNDATIONS NOTES Â - Players will now be given the option to port to the housing zone entrance areas from the border portal keeps, capital city channelers, and the Shrouded Isles portal merchants. Â Â - Mordolena in Moycullen Marketplace now accepts tickets to Arizmo's Stable and Saeranthal Market. Â - Felledon in Donnybrook now accepts tickets to Mordolena's Horse Rentals at Moycullen Marketplace. Â - Ganiel in Sherborne Marketplace will now correctly sell rent tokens. (Albion) }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes